


Sith Luke and Sith Leia

by BelaNekra



Series: Star Wars Edits [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Leia Organa, Dark Luke, Gen, Photoshop, Sith AU, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, dark side au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can’t be the only one who kind of hoped Luke had gone dark side sometime between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Luke and Leia

 

 

Also on tumblr [here](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/140154420242/more-siths-previously-sith-obi-wan-1-sith).


	2. Leia

 

Also on [tumblr](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/140287608107/previously-sith-obi-wan-1-sith-obi-wan-2-sith) and [deviantart](http://celeste-carver101.deviantart.com/art/Sith-Leia-594055370).


	3. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t be the only one who kind of hoped Luke had gone dark side sometime between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens?

 

Also on [tumblr](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/143689470347/i-cant-be-the-only-one-who-kind-of-hoped-luke-had).


End file.
